Geschichte:Digimon Adventure 3/temp/Folge 29
Digimon Advanture 03 / Folge 28 Abschied von der Wahrheit Takashi saß in seiner Zelle die durch und durch mit Zeichnungen von Digimon und der Digfiwelt geschmückt war und starte durch das Gitter an dem Fenster auf die Sterne am Horizont. Als er eine Sternschnuppe sah „Kari ich hoffe dir geht’s gut.“ dachte er leise und legte sich hin. Doch die vermeidlich Sternschnuppe brach in Zwei Teile ein Teil durchbohrte einen Wolkenkratzer und der andere stürzte in einem Park. Takashi öffnete seine Augen als er einen Wachmann vor sich stehen sah. „Aufstehen da will wer mit dir reden.“ er stand mühsam auf und Folgte dem Mann der ihm zum Bürgermeister führte. „Mein Junge sei nicht du beseitige diese Probleme und wir verkürzen deine Haft um 2 Jahre.“ sagte er drängend „Nein auf wieder sehen.“ sagte Takashi. „Wenn du durch diese Tür gehst ist es zu spät und du wirst hier noch 10 Jahre bleiben!“ rief er Takashi nach der durch die Sicherungstür zum Zellentakt trat. Am Tag 4 Stürzten weiter Satelliten ab und Polarlichter breitete sich auf dem Planeten aus, die Barrieren zwischen den Welten schienen sich zu Trennen und die Welten zu verschmelzen. Tag 5, das Internet ist ausgefallen Telefongespräche sind nur noch über das Festnetz möglich aufgrund von Satellitenmangel. An diesem Morgen stand der Präsident von der VZLDDW. „Du bist frei, keine Strafe du kannst gehen aber wir machen trotzdem Jagt auf die Digiwelt.“ Takashi stand auf streckte sich. „Hat ja lange gedauert bis sie zur Vernunft kommen.“ „Pass auf was du sagst.“ „Als auf wiedersehen.“ sagte Takashi abschiebend und seine Kleidung verwandelte sich zu DP. Er zog den Programmierstab und verschwand im Übergang. Als er in der Digiwelt war viel er zu Boden, dort wo einst eine große Waldlandschaft war,waren jetzt nur noch Löcher und eine Graue Straße an deren ende war eine kleine verwahrloste Stadt in welcher die Gebäude verschwanden. „Nein. Nein!“ brüllte er er und rannte los. Dieses mal kriege ich dich und du wirst leiden!“ brüllte er Richtung Stadt. Als er schließlich dort ankam war nur noch eine Straße übrig und Zyperikmon bediente sich an der Straßenbeleuchtung. „Hey!“ brüllte Takashi. „Endlich sehen wir uns wieder.“ sagte es. „Und das zum letzten mal!“ antwortete Takashi. „Falsch. Datensauger!“ der Attacke verpasste Takashi nur knapp. „Dunkler Traum!“ brüllte Takashi als er mit dem Programmierstab zum Angriff überging. Doch Zyperikmon war schneller und wich aus. „Wahhhhh stirb! Dunkler Traum! Dunkler Traum! Dunkler Traum!“ „Erbärmlicher Mensch damit schadest du mir nicht.“ Takashi rannte los Richtung Zyperikmon. „Ich bin KEIN MENSCH mehr!“ PS Programmierstab Digitiert zu Endmon : Unbekannt, Level : Titan, Restaurierungsprogramm Takashi war weg und aus der Weißen Wolke trat ein Digimon hervor das in der Dunkelheit. „Stopp!“ brüllte es und traf Zyperikmon. Doch es schien nicht viel zu bringen „Das kann ich auch Datensauger!“ ein Kampf entbrannte und die beiden Digimon nicht verlieren wollte Zyperikmon setzte zum Schlag an und rannte auf Endmon zu das seine rechte Hand ausstreckte und Zyperikmon mit einer Schuss in den Oberkörper stoppte es ihm. Durch die Luft folgen teile von Zyperikmons Rüstung. „Wahhh Datensauger!“ die Attacke zerstörte den Schild auf Endmons Rücken das sofort aus der Explosionswolke auf Zyperikmon losging. Ein gewaltiger schrie durchbohrte die Stille. „Hey Datenanstieg in einem der Gelöschten gebiete ….“ stellte Izzy fest. „Das ist sicher Takashi wir müssen dorthin...“ zitierte Kari vor Aufregung. Wehrend dessen schien Zyperikmon den Kampf zu führen, Endmon lag am Boden und Zyperikmon schlug auf es ein doch traf kein mal, plötzlich hielt Endmon seine Kanone in das Gesicht von Zyperikmon und schoss es sich vom Leib. Nach brutalen 3 Stunden Kampf zeigten beide keine Zeichen von Ermüdung doch beide wahre aufgeschlagen und überall lagen Stücke der beiden Schilder und Schwerter wurden zerstört als die Digiritter ankamen. „Was ist hier Passiert?“ fragte Tai als er inmitten der Dunkelheit die beiden Kämpfen sah. „Wo ist Takashi?“ fragte Kari. „Ich weiß es nicht Kari ich will das aber auch wissen ….“ sagte Tai. „Er ist mit PS verschmolzen ….“ sagte Izzy erstaunt als er auf seinen Desktop schaute. Erstaunte Gesicherter bei allen Digiritter als Zyperikmon hart zu Boden ging und Endmon sein Fuß in dessen Gesicht bohrte. Das Schwert das vorhin in Scherben lag war wieder ganz in Endmons Armen. Ein Sauberes Zustehen später war Zyperikmon Geschichte und die Digiritter liefen auf Endmon zu. „Hey Takashi gut gemacht es hat sich lange genug verstecken können.“ sagte Davis. „Ja ihr braucht zu lange ….“ sagte Endmon leise als es sich den Digirittern zu wandte. „Datensauger!“ die Explosion fegte die Glücklichen Gesichter weg. „Was soll das?“ rief Ken. „Ihr müsst gehen.“ sagte Endmon leise. „VERSCHWINDET!“ brüllte es. „Ihr müsst Digitiren sagte Tai und sah Kari näher kommen. „Takashi ….. komm zu mir ….. bitte.“ „VERSCHWINDET!“ brüllte er sie an. Gatomon konnte Kari gerade noch Rechtzeitig Retten. „Agumon Digitiert zu ….. Wormon Digitiert zu …“ „Halt nicht so schnell!“ „Datensauger!“ brüllte Endmon und unterbrach die Digitationen auf das Phantom Level. Nur Hyperionkabuterimon und Holyseraphimon wahren nicht getroffen und Gatomon war beschäftigt mit trösten den Kari weinte aus tiefster Seele „Wir müssen es Stoppen.“sagte Holyseraphimon. ---- Digimon Advanture 03 / Folge 29 Abschied von der Wahrheit Takashi saß in seiner Zelle die durch und durch mit Zeichnungen von Digimon und der Digiwelt geschmückt war und starte durch das Gitter an dem Fenster auf die Sterne am Horizont. Als er eine Sternschnuppe sah musst er traurig an Kari denken. „Kari ich hoffe dir geht es gut.“, dachte er leise und legte sich hin. Am nächsten Morgen wurde Takashi für seine tägliche Inspektion seiner Untersuchungshaftzelle sehr früh geweckt, aber es gab auch noch einen anderen Grund. Er wurde in einen der vielen Verhörräume gebracht wo ein gut beleibter Mann am Tisch saß und sich nervös die Hände knetete. „Herr Crane wie...“, weiter kam der Mann nicht da Takashi ihm mit einer Schnellen geste klarmachte das er besser den Mund halten solle. „Ich brauche erst mal eine schöne Tasse grünen Tee.“, gähnte der Junge verschlafen, „Und dann kann ich ihnen zuhören.“. Nach dem der Tee gezogen hatte und Takashi den ersten schlug nahm sah er fragend zu seinem Gast und fragte dann: „Nun wer sind sie und wie kann ich ihnen helfen?“. „Ich habe die freudige Aufgabe ihnen zusagen das sie nun wieder auf freiem Fuß sind und tun und lassen können wozu sie Lust haben.“, erklärte der Mann fügt aber noch hastig hinzu das es nur legale Sachen sein sollten worauf er Lust haben sollte. Gerade als er auf dem halben Weg zu dem Hotel Hilton, denn er zu Fuß ging, war tat sich auf einmal wie durch Zauberhand ein Tor zur Digiwelt auf. Zu spät bemerkte Takashi das er nicht mehr in der realen Welt war sondern in der Digiwelt. „Ach du meine Güte.“, keuchte Takashi als er merkte das er in der Digiwelt war, „Wie sieht es den hier aus?“. Die Frage war berechtigt denn dort wo einst eine große Waldlandschaft war,waren jetzt nur noch Löcher und eine Graue Straße an deren Ende eine kleine verwahrloste Stadt war. Takashie ging vorsichtig auf die Stadt zu und bemerkte erst zu spät das sich ein riesiges Digimon hinter ihm aufgebaut hatte. „Kuckuck. Wenn haben wir da.“, lachte es finster und Takashi drehte sich geschockt langsam um. „Du? Wie? Warum? Ich meine wie!“, stotterte Takashi verängstigt als er Zyperikmon ins Gesicht blicken konnte. „Hast du gedacht das du mich mit deinem läppischen Digitalen Gefängnis einsperren kannst? Komm mach dich nicht lächerlich!.“, schrie das riesige Digimon als es denn Kopf auf denn Boden gelegt hatten um zu mindestens mit einem Auge auf Takashis Höhe zu sein. „Ich habe gedacht das ich dich für immer eingesperrt habe. Aber egal.“, meinte Takashi Schultern zuckend. „HARHARAHARHAR! Noch immer so vorlaut, was? Du hast hier keine Freunde, keine Digimon du hast hier nichts.“, bemerkte Zyperikmon hämisch. „Ich glaube ich muss es frei setzen.“, dachte Takashi und sah seinen Programmierstab an, „Aber das Risiko ist zu groß.“. „DATENSAUGER!“, griff Zyperikmon an. Takashi hätte denn Angriff beinahe abbekommen konnte sich aber gerade noch so retten in dem er einen riesigen Hechtsprung retten. „Das Risiko ist zwar groß, aber ich habe anscheinend keine Wahl. Los, Erwache!“, schrie Takashi und hob seinen Stab in die Luft der sofort mit Takashi zu Endmon digitierte. Ein Kampf entbrannte denn die beiden Digimon auf gar keinen Fall verlieren wollten. Zyperikmon setzte zum Schlag an und rannte auf Endmon zu das seine rechte Hand ausstreckte um Zyperikmon mit einem Schuss in den Oberkörper zu stoppte, was auch gelang. Durch die Luft folgen teile von Zyperikmons Rüstung. „Wahhh Datensauger!“ die Attacke zerstörte den Schild auf Endmons Rücken das sofort aus der Explosionswolke auf Zyperikmon losging. Im Hiltonhotel Tai ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. „Was hast du denn Tai?“, fragte Kari der es langsam auf die Nerven ging das ihr Bruder hin und her ging. Aber anstatt zu antworten rief Tai bei der Polizei an und legte genervt denn Hörer auf um ihn nach wenigen Sekunden wieder runter zu reißen und Takashis Handynummer einzutippen. „Komisch. Er geht einfach nicht ran.“, meinte Tai als er auflegte. „Meint ihr etwa das Takashi was passiert ist?“, fragte das Gatomon des DP ängstlich. Izzy kontrolliere mal bitte die Gebite der Digiwelt. Und sie zu das du ihn dort findest.“, schnautzte Tai fast wütend und ohne groß zu murren machte sich Izzy an die Arbeit und suchte wie verrückt nach Takashi. „Tai so kenne ich dich ja gar nicht.“, meinte Sora geschockt. „Tai spürst du etwa das gleiche wie ich?“, fragte Matt schnell. „Wenn du damit meinst das ich irgendwie spüre das die Digiwelt in großer Gefahr ist, dann muss ich dir sagen das ich genau das spüre.“, meinte Tai und sah aus dem Fenster raus in die verregnete Innenstadt von New York. „Ich habe da was interessantes.“, meinte Izzy bevor ihm etwas zuvor kam und zeigte auf ein kleines Gebiet das mitten in der Digiwelt lag. „Was ist mit diesem Gebiet?“, fraget Agumion und bekam von Izzy einen merkwürdigen Blick bevor er antwortete. „Das Energielevel dieses Gebietes ist fast um das dreifache so hoch wie der Durchschnitt.“, bemerkte Izzy. „Wir gehen sofort in dieses Gebiet, keine Widerrede.“, sprachen Matt und Tai aus einem Mund und drehten sich schnell um in die Digiwelt zu kommen. Was keiner bemerkte war das Tai einen unauffälligen Seitenblick zu seiner kleinen Schwester wagte und fast eine Bestätigung bekam von dem was Tai vermutete. Er bekam bestätigt das sie dort Takashi vermutete. Währendessen in der Digiwelt Der Kampf zwischen Zyperikmon und Endmon schien für Endmon verloren da es auf dem Rücken lag und Zyperikmon sein Schwert hob, das in der Mitte gebrochen war, um denn Finalen Schlag zu tun doch kam etwas unerwartetes dazwischen. „PLANETENKRAFT!“, griff Wargreymon an und schlug mit dem Angriff das Schwert aus der Hand von Zyperikmon, das böse knurrt. „Was suchen sie denn hier?“, fragte Takashi sich im stillen und wurde plötzlich von einer unbekannter Macht verschlungen die ihm sagte das jeder sein Feind sei. „Izzy, kannst du mir sagen wo Takashi ist?“, fragte Kari hoffnungsvoll. „Ja er ist... Das ist unmöglich...“, stotterte Izzy. „Was ist den Iz... OH... Das das geht hätte ich nicht für möglich.“, meinte Tentomon der entgeistert auf den Computerbildschirm starrte. „Ist denn das möglich?“, fragte Izzy das Digimon. “Tja das weiß ich auch nicht Izzy, tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte sich Tentomon. Das wurde langsam zuviel für Karis Gatomon und schrie die beiden lauthals an: „Könnt ihr uns endlich sagen was ihr meint?“. „Etschuldige.“, meinte Izzy und zeigte dann auf Endmon, „Er ist irgendwie mit diesem Digimon verbunden.“. Die Digiritter sogen scharf die Luft ein als sie das hörten. Auf einmal hörten sie einen Mark erschütternden schrei der von Zyperikmon aus ging das in eine tiefe Schlucht stürzte. Endmon, das noch immer auf denn Beinen stand, drehte sich nun zu den Digirittern um und viel nach vorne über und atmete schwer. „Das hast du gut gemacht Takashi, aber nun verwandle dich bitte wieder zurück.“, bettelte Takshis Gatomon Endmon doch gab es keine Reaktion von sich. Kari trat dann an das Digimon ran und darauf hob es leicht denn Kopf und stöhnte: „Rennt weg!“. „Was?“, fragte Kari doch war es zu spät denn schon wurden die Auge des Digimon richtig böse. „Aber Takashi...“, weinte Kari und wurde im letzten Augenblick von ihrem Gatomon zurückgezogen. „Schnell wir müssen Digittieren.“, meinte Armadillomon und begann damit wie alle anderen auch doch hatte Endmon wohl was anderes vor. „Nicht so schnell! DATENSAUGER!“, griff es an und saugte den Digimon sämtlich kraft weg und flößte sie sich selber ein. Einzig und alleine Hyperionkabuterimon und Holyseraphimon wahren nicht getroffen worden. „Wir müssen es stoppen.“, meinte Holyseraphimon, „Wir müssen es auf jeden Fall stoppen.“ Kategorie:Digimon Adventure 3 - Geschichten